


Hitting The Curve Ball

by E_Rocc



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Rocc/pseuds/E_Rocc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prestene reacts to a certain nuptials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kel

_“I imagine it will take their pursuers some time to regroup after the, ah, curve ball you threw this morning. I don’t think that could have been anticipated in anyone’s schemes.”_

_-Chapter 7, Captain Vorpatril’s Alliance._

 

 

Kel Kerugo was annoyed. 

The boarding and takeover of Cordonah Station had appeared to be a textbook operation, so far.   Kel knew that appearances could be deceiving.  Things only went so smoothly because the Arquas had been woefully unprepared, thanks largely to the suborning of the presumed heir.

Yet appearances could also be compelling.  Alla Mancini’s security troops had been the overt beneficiaries of the comprehensive intelligence gained by Kel’s team.  To the point that he was now the Man of the Hour.  Mancini’s star would rise within the House, potentially beyond all rivals. 

The preeminent of which was the veteran spy chief.  Irony wasn’t exactly the word he had in mind.

To make matters worse, the pursuit of the remaining Arqua heirs was not showing visible results.   Only the youngest daughter and possibly the Jewel Lapis Lazuli had been traced, to Komarr.  As it turned out, the House had a small amount of business there, currently delayed by some military-bureaucratic tediousness.  

Finally, some good luck.  The House’s idled local allies were made an offer and good news was expected soon.

Now if only the rumor about the Baron and Baronne’s death being faked by Mancini panned out…

\-----

The morning tightbeam messages typically arrived at about 1000.  Kel planned to be early, but arrived just in time.   Unfortunately, Mancini was waiting for him with Var Landa, the Cetagandan liaison.  Bearing an authorization from the Baron to be fully briefed on the hunt for the heirs.

Of course, there was one from Komarr. 

\-----

“She got _married_?”

“Yes, quite suddenly as it turns out.  To avoid arrest by Immigration.  The local officials are quite put out, but there’s little if anything they could do.   She married a Barrayaran.  An officer, no less.  Komarr’s own laws are of course subordinate to their masters’.”

Landa spoke for the first time.   “Is he a Vor?”

Kel glanced at the report.   “Yes, he is actually”.   _To put it mildly._

Mancini offered to send a team of his own if Intelligence “wasn’t up to it”.   Bluster, meant for the Cetagandan.  It backfired slightly.

“You need to be careful dealing with the Vor.   Incidentally, what is his role?”

“He’s a captain, an Admiral’s aide.”

“Somewhat troublesome.   You’ll have to get her away from the husband.  The Vor tend towards the melodramatic, and simply killing him won’t do.   If a Vor officer disappears on Komarr, ImpSec gets involved.   Fully. “

“One of my top men used to work for Ryoval.  I know how dangerous they can be.”

“Prudence is called for.  Incidentally, what’s the lucky groom’s name?”

“Vorpatril.   Captain Lord Ivan Vorpatril.  Okay, does the Lord part make a difference?”

Landa’s face decal stood in stark contrast as he paled.

“Not so much.   But other things do, very much so.”

\----

Kel Kerugo was amused.

Mancini was perhaps the most arrogant individual he had ever encountered.   Except in the presence of Baron Prestene, of course.  There, his personality transformed to deferential, almost subservient.  But today, he simply seemed confused.   The Baron was himself out of sorts.  It was Landa that ran the meeting.

“Baron Prestene”, he observed, “It would be best to call off any efforts to retrieve Tej Arqua, now also known as Lady Vorpatril, from the Barrayarans.  Indeed, it would be the utmost folly to proceed.”

“She’s a threat.”

“We don’t feel that’s the case.  She’s always been the most passive of the Arqua children.  She is fond primarily of comfort and privilege.   Which she has found, on a much higher level than she had before.”

“Isn’t her new husband a drone?  And wasn’t this simply convenience?”

“Vorpatril spent several weeks on Cetaganda as part of the Barrayaran delegation to the Empress Dowager’s funeral.  We were able to work up a rather solid psychological profile on him.

On the surface, he seems flighty, peevish, and lazy.   This is semi-unconscious camouflage.  When motivated, he can become very intense. When focused, he is both intelligent and forceful.  At all times, he has a very deep sense of personal loyalty.”

“He’s a playboy.   He runs through women like a Polian tourist’s money in a casino.  What’s one more?”

“He’s never _married_ one before.  You may have to know the Barrayarans to really understand this.  They take oaths as seriously as you all take Deals. Even if they get divorced, she’s now in his circle of personal loyalty.  To be avenged if harmed.”

Mancini was beginning to feel left out.  “What can he do?  He has a title, but no position. “

_Sigh…._

“Lord Ivan Xav Vorpatril is the second cousin of Emperor Gregor Vorbarra.  He is one of his closest living relatives.  Along, of course with Aral Vorkosigan.  As it stands, he is fourth in line for the Vorkosigan countship, and potentially as high as sixth in line for the Barrayaran Imperium itself.

In addition, he is the de facto stepson of Simon Illyan, of whom I assume you have heard. 

Gentlemen, the Barrayaran Imperium is an aristocracy not only of position, but of pull. I can assure you that Lord Vorpatril has more than enough pull to cause significant distress to anyone who threatens his wife in any way.  Indeed, in her own right she has entered the personal loyalty circle of the most powerful people in their Empire, which of course is matched in strength only by the Celestial Empire.

Fighting this battle would, to be blunt, risk your House.   We have chosen to ally with Prestene as a counter to Barrayaran influence on this planet.  Influence projected through House Fell.  I don’t see how you can doubt that Fell, with full Barrayaran backing and indeed encouragement, would come after you like you did Cordonah.”

\------

Baron Prestene took all this in.  Some was new information, some was not.   But at the back of his mind, a new concern festered.

As a youngest Baronette, Tej Arqua floated through life.  But she was still the daughter of Udine Arqua.  With the power of a de facto Princess of a multiplanet empire, would blood prevail?

\-----

Kel Kerugo was smug.

Strictly in private, of course.

The only thing that would make this better would be if Baron or Baronne Cordonah had indeed survived.  Ideally both.  They were among the best, their fatal (or maybe not) error was trusting their kids too much.   They wouldn’t make that mistake again.

Except of course for the youngest.   Talk about “waging marriage” in the Austrian sense!  The connections alone topped any he could recall, and indeed Kel was a semi-secret student of Barrayaran politics.  If anything, Landa underestimated the new son in law.  For God’s sake he was Xav’s Vorbarra’s great grandson, Aral Vorkosigan’s nephew, _and_ Alys Vorpatril’s son.

For a moment, he had thought he may have overplayed his hand when he pretended not to be familiar with him.  But even Landa did not notice.

_It was wonderful to be underestimated, sometimes._

The directions to the House liaison on Komarr had gone out only an hour earlier.  Not using tightbeam (at the recommendation of Landa) would slow the process down dramatically.   Kel wasn’t too concerned. 

His old drinking buddy Aran Morozov’s people could certainly protect their new charge until he received the information buried within the package.

_Hard to believe it’s been so long since my first “report”.  I almost qualify as a twenty-year man to them.  The one thing more wonderful than being underestimated is a no lose situation._

\-----

Kel Kerugo was impressed.

His relationship with Barrayaran Imperial Security had always been simple, and relatively one sided.  Most of what he forwarded concerned Cetagandan activity in the Whole, though when young Vorkosigan (oh yeah, “Admiral Naismith”) had vanished some covert aid had been provided under the cover of Prestene’s state of vendetta with Ryoval.   Queries came back only occasionally.   In return of course he had an account on Komarr, by now quite sufficient to retire there if necessary, and the promise of protection by the Barrayarans.  He knew how competent they were on an intellectual basis, but rarely encountered it directly.

That changed quickly once his reports arrived in Komarr.   First came directions (with the necessary codes) to embezzle $50 million Betan dollars from House Fell into a Prestene front corporation on Pol.   The trail was to be difficult but not impossible for Fell to trace, the money quickly shuttled to another account controlled by a Komarran trade fleet with significantly less transparency.  

Then came word that most of the Arqua family had indeed survived and had sought refuge on Barrayar under the auspices of their newly ennobled daughter’s status.  Yeah right….nice cover for a rescue operation. 

The Baron was unamused.

\-----

 

A week later, it came back that the bounty hunter team Mancini had recruited had been captured by Barrayaran Imperial Security.   Kel hoped they had received his tip off before the capture had been made.   It would increase his bonafides.

Apparently it had, or something had.    Kel was asked to assign a trusted agent to prepare a proper cover, either in House Fell or with casual access to same.  The agent should be male, under 40, absolutely trustworthy, and either gay or able to play the role convincingly in public.   

Kel wished he was more surprised that the Barrayarans had rather accurately described one of his top people.


	2. Ole, Rish, and By

Ole Gustavson had been getting bored.

 

The youngest son of a wealthy Aslunder rancher, Ole’s allergies made it absolutely miserable to return home for more than a few days at a time.   This actually suited his personality as he much preferred manipulating numbers.    He handled the family’s offworld business interests, a task that took up at most three days a week and could be handled from anywhere in the Hegen Hub.  Despite being relatively large and of an effete yet affable demeanor, he didn’t miss much.  True, he cultivated the somewhat dissipated image of a playboy (albeit one who sometimes played with “boys”, as he loved to pun) and a lover of leisure.   But what he loved most was being underestimated.

 

What he didn’t love was staying in one place for a long time. 

 

However, his connection with House Prestene was something he valued.   Not so much for the money, which he didn’t need.   Ole quite simply _adored_ being a spy, he was good at it, and the intelligence he got in return helped keep the family rich and Dad happy.   His minder, the House spy boss, had told him to base at Fell Station and wait for further instructions.  Several weeks ago.   So wait he did.

 

The Station was certainly one of his favorite places, but it was getting old.  Dammit, when this was over it would be time for another visit to the Orb.  

 

_In the meantime, I finally have my orders.  It’s not like she’ll be hard to positively identify._

\-----

 

Byerly Vorrutyer felt a little run down.

 

The two days since their arrival had been spent in virtually round the clock negotiations with House Fell, representing the Barrayaran Imperium alongside Baron Cordonah.  While much had yet to be determined, the Arqua family’s status as exiles under the protection of House Fell had been firmly established, and the family granted the freedom of Fell Station.

 

By and Rish spent their first hours of freedom wandering the station, trying to shake off a dose of quite literal cabin fever.  

 

_At least we got plenty of “exercise”.  Thanks, Theo._

 

By contemplated the woman who had become his other half.  Clearly, they had passed far beyond the “sex and companionship” stage and had evolved into something quite foreign to both, a monogamous couple.  While it was the first word that was strange to By and the second to Rish, they had come together like….. _well hold that thought until later_.

 

By had known for a very long time that he was more attracted to highly exotic women than he was to men.  Indeed, this relationship had helped him realize that one of the things that made him savor his same-sex flings was the outrageousness factor.  He thrived on this, it had only been present in his gay affairs and a few less than discrete ones with technically still married women.  But with a blue girlfriend.,…oh man, was it on. 

 

What Rish saw in him, he wished he knew.   For now, it’s well enough to know she did.

 

This, along with the intelligence he needed from anyone he chose to associate with except for amusement, had built a connection that was almost telepathic in nature.  Indeed, he felt rather than saw her stunned pause.

 

By followed her eyes and matched her reaction.  Walking their way was a man about his own age, with a general dissipated and effete air about him. 

 

Rish observed “I know him from somewhere”.

 

By replied “Yeah, if Ivan were blonde, and lived my life for about a year, that would be him.”

 

“No, I’ve seen him on the Whole.   But damn if you’re not right.”

 

The man saw them, and walked over.  Both stiffened.   By a little moreso than Rish.

 

_Not feeling so heterosexual now, are you_ , he thought to himself.  Rish nudged him.   Hard.  _Wow, she picked up on that._

 

Then he spoke to By.    “Didn’t I meet you somewhere on Earth?    London, I think it was?”

 

_Oh boy._

“Hmmm…. I believe we did.   At Annabel’s if I am not mistaken.”

 

“Why yes, that’s where it was.  You were with an Earl of some kind.  You said he was your guide”

 

“Yes, he was.  I needed one.  A man could lose himself in London”.

 

_Contact made and acknowledged._

Ole Gustavson invited them to join him for dinner.

\------

Rish was irked.

 

At Byerly.  

 

And herself.  For being irked at him.

 

And though she knew she couldn’t justify it, at the Aslunder.

 

“You do understand that the concept of ‘monogamy’ crosses gender lines?  Correct?  Vorrutyer?”

 

“Excuse me, but I didn’t actually do anything.  Besides, you should talk.”

 

“What???!!!   I wasn’t even flirting!   Not like you.   I can’t help it if he liked me better!”

 

“Did not!”

 

_Sigh_.   “Seriously, By.   Believe me when I tell you that any tendencies he has to walk on your erstwhile side of the street are almost entirely feigned.   It’s cover, and perhaps a tool. “ 

 

By snickered, briefly reminded of an ancient and vulgar Earth cartoon in vogue while he was visiting the USA.

 

 “Stop that, that’s not what I mean!   I can smell these things, you know this, and he much prefers women.  You would know it too, if he didn’t practically personify your Great Unattainable Fantasy.”

 

By surrendered with a nod.   “It would be interesting to introduce him to Tej and Ivan, though.”

 

“Oh, please.  I never thought I would say such a thing, but baby sister and your crush practically redefine monogamy.    They are almost as bad as the Vorkosigans.   The elders, that is.  With Extra PDAs. ”

 

By held his tongue about how the Vicereine’s definition of monogamy differed from the one Rish had proclaimed.    For now.

 

“In any case, what are you thinking about this new twist?”

 

“I think it’s going to fly.   A big point of contention between your dad and Fell was whether or not Prestene is absorbed, and if so by who.  An internal coup consolidated with the recapture of Cordonah assets may be the best solution.  Hell, it may keep the Cetagandans in the dark.”

 

“Especially if whoever Ole’s patron is is publically irked at us, and remains close to them.”

 

“I’ll teach you to think like a spy yet”.

 

“Ummm…..living statues?   Remember? “


	3. Elli

Elli Quinn was intrigued.

 

Not so much by the mission.  Invading and capturing a space station was a more or less routine task for independent mercenary fleets, and if anything more so for not-exactly-independent ones.    Even on Jackson’s Whole, such was hardly unheard of.  Indeed, there was one less complication than usual in that the Dendarii’s ostensible employer was entirely aware of who precisely they would be working for.  As he was gaining the services of one of the most respected units in the Nexus for basically nothing, he was fine with this.

 

Which meant no double payout, of course.   But ImpSec was hardly a stingy employer.

 

The intriguing part was who her contacts would be. 

 

Elli had never held any great fondness for Lord Ivan Vorpatril.  Her first impression of Miles’s cousin had been an uncharitable comment when she was “between faces”.  Combined with his reaction after Miles had paid for the surgeons to play Pygmalion, she had categorized him as a typical high bred lout.  Miles had called that description “quite incomplete”, but she had never seen any evidence to the contrary.

 

Besides, of course, Miles’s personal observations.   Which it had to be admitted were typically spot on.

 

In any case, she would not be meeting Ivan directly, but his sister in law and the real source of her curiosity.

 

This Vorrutyer guy, he would have been related to Miles’s dad’s first wife, and of course his “friend”.   Probably. 

 

And he had a thing for Ivan.   Who wasn’t freaked out, angry, or upset by it.

 

And he worked for ImpSec. 

_So what is a culturally liberal Barrayaran male actually like?_

This was something Elli had wondered, from time to time.   Miles thought he was one, to a point, but Oh My God Was He Not.  Certain subjects made her wonder how he had ever passed for Betan, despite his heritage and his mother. 

 

Miles himself would joke, from time to time, about channeling His Father The Count.  On a couple memorable occasions Elli would accuse him of such under her breath.  Once Elena overheard her and dryly observed “No, that was more like Count Piotr”.

 

_So, Byerly Vorrutyer.  Exactly who are you?_

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in writers block for several months. It may even be complete.


End file.
